The Legend of Sara: Winds of Time
by UltimateOtakuGirl100
Summary: Link and Tetra's daughter, Sara, has always enjoyed a life of peace. But now she must follow in her father's footsteps and become the new hero, or else risk not only the Great Sea or her family and friends, but the fate of the entire world...


Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Sort Of

**Okay, HELLO PEOPLE! It's me, UltimateOtakuGirl100, with another TLOZ FanFic, "The Legend of Sara"! **

**For those of you who didn't read the summary (*cough* why on EARTH wouldn't you read the summary?), this is about Sara, the daughter of Link and Tetra. **

**But before you read any more, read another one of my FanFics, "TLOZ Wind Waker: What Happened After" (if you haven't already), because it has necessary info for this FanFic. **

**But I can still give you all a little profile collection of all/most of the characters that will appear in this story (if you just read my other FanFic then you can skip over this): **

~Link~ (obviously) No info necessary

~Tetra~ (obviously) No info necessary

~Aryll~ Link's younger sister, has blonde hair, wears pigtails as a kid; saved from Forsaken Fortress as a child by Link; refers to Link as "Big Brother" through life; when grown, usually wears hair down or in a long ponytail; hair grows out when she gets older

~Pirate Crew~ Not technically related to Tetra, but so close that they are like family; lend Link and Tetra their pirate ship to use and live on during their adventures

~Link's Grandma~ When Link left her on island, she was very lonely; died of old age at 89

~Zelda~ Tetra's alternate form

~Link's Parents~ No info known

~The King~ Zelda's father; takes from of a red boat called "the King of Red Lions"; able to communicate in and understand both ancient Hylian and modern Hylian; disappeared after battle with Ganon/Ganondorf

~Sara~ Link and Tetra's daughter; Seedria's twin sister but eldest by a minute (and won't let her sister forget it!); very girly and cares very much for her appearance; not quite shy but still rather timid; favorite color is blue; wears a blue dress and a large blue bow in her hair; hair is a light color, a cross between beige and blonde; wears white sandals; fair skin; 11 years old

~Seedria~ Link and Tetra's daughter; Sara's twin sister but younger by a minute; very tomboyish and stubborn; fair skin but just barely more tan than Sara's; wears red bandana in hair; nicknames are Seed, Ria, Riri, and Syria (out of all those nicknames she prefers Seed—says it sounds more pirate-like); hair is a daffodil-like color—a cross between gold, medium yellow, and light orange; hair pulled up in a ponytail; wears clothes very similar to what her mother wore as a child—white tank-top, sleeveless navy-blue jacket over it, red cloth-like belt, white medium-length shorts, brown sandals; 11 years old

~Finn~ Link and Tetra's only son; third youngest child; very quiet and thoughtful; skin is dark like his mother's; hair is same color as his mother's but his hairstyle is like his father's; wears a pale green shirt with the Triforce on the front; wears tights and brown boots like his father's; occasionally wears his father's childhood tunic outfit even though it is to big for him; 7 years old

~Shelli~ Link and Tetra's daughter; youngest child of all the siblings; only a baby; skin is a cross between Tetra's skin tone and Link's skin tone; hair is around the same color as Seedria's; wears a darkish purple (zipped) jacket with a hoodie attached (that she doesn't really use); wears a pink/magenta skirt; wears brown sandals; hair is still not fully grown out but when worn up, slightly resembles the hairstyle Tetra wore as a child; around 2 years old

~Epona~ A horse (if you have _any _knowledge whatsoever of Zelda at all then you should know that); obviously not related to anyone but considered family; found on an island with a farmer selling her so they took her home; only 3 years old, so it is a very small horse, but still able to be ridden by the children

~Medli~ The princess of the Rito tribe; former attendant of Valoo, the dragon deity that lives near the Rito tribe; during Link's adventure as a kid, she discovered that she was the Sage of the Earth and from then on, guarded the Earth Temple; her clothing bears the mark of Nayru, likely due to the fact that it is used as a symbol for the Zoras, and the Zora Laruto was the former sage; plays the sacred harp she always carries that she inherited from Laruto; usually lives in the Earth Temple but since the protection is not as necessary as it was when she was a child, she can occasionally leave and visit Prince Komali, her husband, and/or the rest of the tribe; wears around the same clothes as she did as a child

~Prince Komali~ The prince and chieftain-to-be of the Rito tribe; greatly respects Link and his family; former caretaker of Din's Pearl, which had been given to him by his deceased grandmother, but after Link helped the dragon Valoo become calm again by defeating the evil creature Gohma, he resigned his role as caretaker and in an act of courage, gave Link the pearl; loves Medli, his wife, and misses her greatly whenever she returns to the Earth Temple; wears around the same clothes as he did as a child

~Tondeko/Talia~ (alternates between Tondeko, Talia, both, and in some cases, neither) ~Tondeko~ Medli and Komali's son; has a hair color like Komali's (silver-white); wears clothes similar to Komali's except with a small red sweater and hood; very shy and timid and easily frightened; misses his mother greatly whenever she leaves; doesn't have his wings yet but hoping he can get them soon; wants to help people but afraid to try ~Talia~ Medli and Komali's daughter; has hair like Medli's except in pigtails; rest same as Tondeko

~Makar~ A member of the Korok tribe; formerly lived on the island of Forest Haven with the Deku Tree and the other Koroks but now usually resides at the Wind Temple; during Link's adventure as a kid, he was captured by the monster Kelle Demos in the Forbidden Woods, but was soon rescued by Link; inherited the violin he always has from the former sage, Fado, a human lookalike and possibly a Kokiri, but cannot hold it like a human would due to his size so he supports it like you would a cello; rarely leaves temple but occasionally visits his tribe for brief visits

~Zephos~ A Wind Deity; the brother of Cyclos; looks like a turquoise, oversized frog with a tentacle-like thing on his head, riding atop a green cloud; refers to Link quite formerly, mainly as "Waker of the Winds" or other similar terms; rather on the peaceful side; mildly upset at the use of the Wind Waker (or rather, the lack thereof) after Link's adventure as a child, but doesn't mind too much; has the ability to help the children on their adventures if needs be

~Cyclos~ A Wind Deity; the brother of Zephos; looks like a light red, oversized frog with two tentacle-like things on his head, riding atop a pink cloud; refers to Link very informally, just calling him "Link", "boy", and throughout Link's childhood, "kid"; very laid-back and teenager-like, he doesn't particularly care about anything, but is enraged that his "precious Wind Waker" isn't being put to good use; has the ability to help the children on their adventures if needs be

~Valoo~ The Sky Sprit; mainly resides at the top of Roost Mountain of Dragon Roost Island and protects the Ritos; formerly attended to by Komali's grandmother and Medli's teacher, the only one who could fully understand the ancient Hylian language (the only language Valoo speaks), as even Medli hadn't completely mastered the language before she'd died; gives one of his scales to the Rito children who have proven themselves worthy (the scales give them their wings); greatly respects Link and his family and often comes to his or his family's aid; has the ability to help the children if needs be

~Great Deku Tree~ The Earth Spirit; being a tree, he cannot move, so he resides in Forest Haven, protecting the Koroks; can speak both modern Hylian (AKA English) and ancient Hylian; gave Link the Deku Leaf in Link's adventure as a kid; despite his inability to move, he has the ability to help the children on their adventures if needs be

~Jabun~ The Water Spirit; formerly lived at Greatfish Isle, but after being attacked by Ganon/Ganondorf, he was forced to relocate to a cavern behind Outset Island, sealing the entrance; only able to communicate in ancient Hylian; has the ability to help the children on their adventures if needs be

~Din~ The Goddess of Power; created the earth; sister of Nayru and Farore; the goddess of the Triforce of Power

~Nayru~ The Goddess of Wisdom; created the laws of the universe and magic; sister of Din and Farore; the goddess of the Triforce of Wisdom

~Farore~ The Goddess of Courage; created the life forms that would inherit the land; sister of Din and Nayru; the goddess of the Triforce of Courage

~Queen of the Fairies~ As her name suggests, she is the queen of all fairies, and has power that is greatly superior to a Great Fairy; has power that can even rival that of the goddesses; accesses the mortal world from her shrine at Mother and Child Isles; usually takes the appearance of a child holding a "doll" significantly resembling a Great Fairy; in Link's adventure as a kid, she gave Link the ability to use fire and ice arrows; had an undisguised love for Link, but when he grew up and married Tetra, became very bitter towards him and his family; has the ability to help the children on their adventures if needs be

**Okay, there's a little summary of most of the major characters that will (hopefully) appear in this story. **

**And for those who actually paid attention to that little profile collection… **

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO ENEMY LISTED! **

**Why is that? **

**Because I can't give EVERYTHING away for this, now can I? That would ruin the whole point of writing this story! :( **

**And, by the way, you guys will probably be experiencing a bit of déjà vu in these few upcoming chapters. Heh, well, sorry about that. These first chapters will GREATLY resemble the WW game for a little bit, even though it's not all going to be word-for-word. But after a chapter or so, this story will start straying from WW's storyline, so don't worry about it. And, uh, this chapter and possibly the next won't be very exciting, because I needed a good way to introduce what is going on. **

**Okay, I'm sure you're tired of my blabbing. So just hurry up and read the story already! **

* * *

_There was darkness everywhere. The dusk was remorseless. Animals cowered in corners, trembling._

_The few people left ran in fear, haunted by the memories of the past. Undead monsters crept in the dark, stalking what little life was there. _

_No sound could be heard in this unrelenting night, except for the occasional scream of another fallen prey. Light would never come; fires would extinguish before they were made, and the morning would never arrive. _

_Ash and dirt were everywhere, and grass was no longer green. The scent of dust and smoke was the only thing left in the air; no gentle breeze, no smell of pine remained. _

_Creatures of darkness gleefully roamed without fear, and ruled supreme. No living soul was able to hide. They could only pray that the darkness would spare them. _

_The stars didn't twinkle in the sky. The plants never bloomed. The sun would never rise. Such was the life that these people led… _

_And all because no hero had appeared to save them… _

"GAH!" _Crash! _

Dazed, I blinked and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Wait, the ceiling?

It took me a moment to orient myself. After that, I realized I was back at home. In my safe, protected home. My safe, protected home where there were no creepy lands ruled by darkness…

I shuddered. I'd been having that dream for the last year. The. Last. YEAR!

You'd think I'd be used to that freaky dream by now. Yeah, no. Somehow, every time I had that dream, it still managed to bring on a new round of chills.

I sighed, slowly getting off the floor, and rubbed my aching head.

A voice from behind me practically made me jump out of my skin. "Good thing we don't have a bunk bed, huh, Sara? You'd have quite a few more bruises, eh?"

Spinning around, I locked eyes with my twin sister. I groaned, loosing my apprehension immediately but having my anxiety replaced by irritable emotions. "Seedria, seriously! I've told you before not to talk to me after I've had another one of those dreams! You know that it scares the crap outta me!"

Grinning, Seedria strolled around my bed, where she'd been standing behind, and, in fake innocence, said, "Aw, c'mon, I was just saying that it's good we don't use a bunk bed. Is that so wrong?"

I growled. Seedria laughed. "Fine, fine, so maybe I wanted to have a little bit of fun. So what? It's not like Mom or Dad will be able to bust me for it."

I wrinkled my nose. "Uh… yeah, they will, actually."

She blinked. "No, they… Wait. You seriously don't remember?" she asked incredulously.

"Uh…" I stared at her blankly. "Remember what?"

She returned the stare. Then she cracked up. "Oh… oh, my…" she gasped out, clutching her stomach and rolling on the floor laughing. "G…goddesses, that's… that's just priceless… oh, my…"

Now really annoyed, I repeated, "Remember what?"

Finally getting a hold of herself, she shakily stood up and wiped away tears from her eyes. "Oh, sweet Farore… That's hysterical…" she made out between labored breaths.

Gritting my teeth, I hissed out, "Remember… _what_?"

Taking a calming breath, she chuckled. "You really don't remember? You're still half-asleep, aren't ya? Did you seriously forget?" I pursed my lips. This was seriously getting on my nerves.

Seedria laughed again. "It's our birthday, you idiot!"

I froze. Sudden realization hit me like a tsunami crashing against an island. All the pieces clicked into place. A slow grin crept across my face. "Wow," was all I could say.

Seedria smirked. "The rest of the family went off on the Ship early this morning," she said, referring to the pirate ship Mom was captain of, "and went off to some island somewhere to get us a surprise for our 'terrific' eleventh birthday. You know, cuz today, we're, like, as old as Dad was when he met Mom?"

I scrunched up my face. I could faintly recall something like that at the back of my mind, but Dad had told us the stories of his childhood so often that pieces of random information like that slipped my mind.

"Yeah, anyway," she continued, "so they left a long time ago, and said that until they come back with their gifts, Aunt Aryll is taking care of us."

I jumped. "We get to stay with _Auntie Aryll_?" I cried. "Yes! Yes! YEEEES!"

Seedria rolled her eyes. "Yeah. 'Auntie' Aryll is going to be watching us for a while, so you should probably get changed and then we'll go meet up with her. 'Kay, sis?"

I nodded, a little too eccentrically. "Y-yes! Okay!" I replied excitedly, taking quick notice that Seedria was already fully dressed in her usual outfit and I was still in PJs.

Hurriedly, I skipped away, peeling off my pajamas and throwing on my clothes.

I heard Seedria sigh and say something like "she won't ever grow up" before I was out the door, eagerly running to Aryll's home.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was rather short. Sorry about that. But regardless, here it is.**

**Even if it really wasn't an interesting chapter, PLEASE review and all that other stuff. It will get better. **

**And, yes, Aryll has her own home. She moved out. I will give more info on all this in later chapters. **

**R&R please! **


End file.
